Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Reader -self insert-. Tonight he got you but didn't kill you. You must be a fool for keep coming back... Prepare yourself for bad jokes and lethal situations as the new security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.


"So you think this is funny huh?" You asked the silent robot bunny.

At the moment you were sitting on a chair in the dining hall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, talking to the animatronics. Any normal person, who had experienced what you had just experienced a few hours ago, would probably have left the pizzeria, quitting the job as soon as they could.

No.

Any normal person would have burned the place to the ground.

But you had been here for almost a week now and even though you were scared shitless every time the clock hit midnight, you kept coming back.

"I hate you guys so much you know. Seriously, it's not even funny anymore." You yawned tiredly and rubbed your eyes before resting your head on top of the chair's back. It's not like it ever had been funny but it was a habit of yours to say that. The clock had hit 6 am an hour ago and there was about two hours till the pizzeria opened. You had taken the job as the security guard about 4 days ago and every night you had been waking up to the same nightmare that now was your reality.

This place was defiantly screwing with your sense of reality. Or maybe it was just the lack of sleep and endless terror…

Well…at least you got to keep the uniform.

Yawning one more time you got to your feet and placed the chair back in under the table. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys tonight. Have fun!" You said sarcastically before leaving the pizzeria. As you passed the pirate cove you couldn't stop yourself from glancing over the curtains, it has sort of become a habit, watching that stupid fox was probably one of the most annoying things ever.

You must be completely out of your mind to keep coming back.

* * *

><p>It was 5 am sharp and you rushed towards the right door, slamming it shut just as Foxy reached it. You heard him banging loudly at the door three times before he finally left; you sighed in relief and slumped back a little in your chair before forcing yourself to calm down. The adrenaline was pumping through your body and after a minute you finally opened the door again. You knew better than too leave the doors closed for much longer than they needed to.<p>

But the animatronics had been more active than usual. At 00:01 Bonnie had been at your door and the others hadn't been far behind. Even Freddy was up and about, and that says a lot about the usually lazy bear's mood tonight.

You heard a sound and you looked to the left, flashed the lights, nothing. You sighed in annoyance and leaned back a little more, feeling your heart slow down.

Chica must be trolling you again. Nothing unusual there.

The realization had dawned on you a few nights ago, the realization of that these animatronics didn't see you as an exoskeleton without a suit. They were actually out to kill you.

You seriously weren't getting paid enough for this.

You picked up the monitor, you only had around 8% power left and knowing your boss right he had surely made another cut. "Corporate budget cuts" he had called it when you had asked after your second night. Corporate budget cuts your ass, he was just a greedy bastard and that was all there were to it.

You checked the monitory again, why were they so silence all of a sudden? They had been at you all night but all of a sudden it was like nothing had happened. You shifted to cam 1C, the pirate cove, and saw Foxy looking up at the camera already halfway out. Was he going to try again? You put the monitor down and checked the left light.

But then the unbelievable happened. You ran out of power.

"How the-." You shut yourself up and with cold-sweat running down your back you did as instructed and played dead, praying to god that they would just go away.

But who are you kidding! There is no god. Just Freddy.

You let out a terrified yelp as he grabbed your ankle and yanked you out of your chair. He didn't even play his jingle, he dragged you off by the leg and all you could do was scream and thrash in a desperate attempt to escape. He dragged you into the dining hall and you saw Foxy stand behind his curtain, looking out at you with an unsatisfied glare. Bonnie and Chica were standing on the stage leering down at you. Your blood ran cold, you were almost backstage.

Wait.

Bonnie and Chica were at the stage, which meant it was almost 6 am! With renewed energy you grabbed onto whatever seemed like it could stop Freddy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" you screamed at the top of your lungs in a maddening mantra. You grabbed onto a chair and flung it at him. It hit him square in the head and everything around you fell silence as it fell to the floor with a loud clutter. Freddy had stopped.

And you knew hell was about to break loose.

In an instant he turned around and yanked you onto your stomach, he let go of your leg and you felt him lifting you up in your collar. You gasped as you suddenly felt that you couldn't breathe. But don't worry he weren't going to kill you. Yet anyway.

He swung you up over his head and let you go. For a moment you were flying and it reminded you briefly of that song, "I believe I can fly", bad timing? Yeah, but are only human.

Gravity's cold hands took hold of you and slammed you into a nearby table, knocking it over in the process. You lay still for a moment, watching dizzily as the angry animatronic approached. Your head hurt and you could scarcely feel something wet run down your neck.

You were about to pick yourself up from the ground when Freddy grabbed you by the throat. You wanted to scream but your voice was cut off as Freddy tightened his grip. Your airway was cut off and you gasped desperately in pain, blue eyes starred gleefully down at you. You kicked and flailed your arms around helplessly, trying to hit him so he would let go.

Black dots danced before your eyes and pain shot through your body like a wildfire. Tears rolled down your checks and your body was shaking. You suddenly felt Freddy loosen his grip a tiny bit. But it was enough.

You sucked in a lifesaving breath and coughed uncontrollably. Your throat was burning and your head was swimming. You were paralyzed with fear and could only cry and watch as Freddy leaned in closer to whisper gently in your ear.

"_Toreador, on guard.  
>Toreador. Toreador.<br>And, as you fight, just think that from above  
>Dark eyes send down their regard<br>With promises of love,  
>Toreador, with promises of love<em>"

You knew the song. March of the toreador from that opera, what was the name again? No matter. But the way he said it. So sugar sweet, so innocent, so mockingly.

And then he let go. You lay completely still, unable to move a muscle. As time passed you slowly managed to move your arm up to dry away the tears from your eyes. But you felt like he had ripped you apart, you couldn't really move, maybe it was from exhaustion, maybe it was the pain.

You didn't know how, but somehow you managed to fall asleep, right on top of the broken table, with blood still dripping from your head.

You must be a fool to keep coming back.


End file.
